The Love of A Friend
by YamisFutureIsMe
Summary: It's been two weeks when Yami Atem has gotten his body after defeating Yugi in the near-forgotten Ceremonial Duel. Tea developed feelings for him since Battle City happened. And Atem feels the same towards her. Who will have to guts to confess? -One Shot-


"So you guys think that Yugi would do such a thing to Atem, Tristan? I swear that Yugi would be a wimp in these kinds of situations where Atem would be involved in" Tea chipped, knowing full well that Yugi will back out the first opportunity to back out. She knew that he doesn't have the guts to pull such elaborate prank on the ex-pharaoh.

"You'll never know Tea. Besides don't you think that Yugi should man up and do something like this" Joey responded with a video camera on his hands, planning to capture the prank in motion.

"But why Yugi of all people? And why did I agree on this?" Tea questioned, not still believing that she actually agreed on the prank Yugi would 'do' on their friend.

"I will make Yugi force Yami to the park to set the prank in action" Tristan responded.

"I have a bad feeling this will not end well for Yugi. And the end results will not be pretty. I rather stay here and save myself from such humiliation" Tea said, crossing her arms and sat down on the brown, leather sofa behind her. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Yugi being the actual victim of the evil pranks that was supposed to be directly to Yami. And knowing him, he may counterattack and direct it back to Yugi, and maybe to both Joey and Tristan.

"What is on your mind Tea?" Joey asked her, snapping Tea out of her thoughts of both Yugi and Atem.

"About the prank. I'm kind of regretting of it happening. And who's bright idea was it anyways?"

Joey turns to face Tristan, whom was wearing a straight face and staring at the ceiling.  
"So, was it you Tristan?" Tea asked him.

"Yea, it was me Tea. I thought it was a good idea when it came to me. But now, I was thinking that now it's a bad idea. I think that Yugi will be the actual victim now that I went through it, actually knowing Yami. I bet he will do something to prevent himself from humiliation and give it to poor Yugi in some way. Okay, let's call Yugi before he does something" Tristan said.

"That is a good idea" Joey replied and got his cell phone from his pocket and quickly dialed Yugi's number.

After a few rings, he heard Yugi's voice on the other side of the line.

""Hey Joey".

"Hey Yug'. I called to cancel the prank now before anything bad happens".

"But, why?"

"Because Tristan, Tea and i went over what would happen if we let the prank happen and thought that instead of having Yami be the victim, knowing him, he would do something to reverse the prank and do it to you instead of him".

"Oh, I haven't thought of that. I quite remember quite frankly that Atem still has his shadow magic, so you made a good point there. I rather want you to save face than regret doing the prank. So, what are you guys doing anyways?"

"Well, I was with Atem right now and he's eating a rather large Subway while watching TV".

"Now I want Subway right now" Joey said, and on cue his stomach growled.

Both Tristan and Tea laughed at Joey's expression.

"Well, can we come over to the Game Shop Yugi?"

"Sure you can, you guys don't need to ask. You're all welcome anyways".

"Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes. See you Yugi".

"Okay".

After hanging up, Tea burst out laughing, "Seriously Joey, you're always thinking about food".

"So what?I love food and it will always stay that way until the day I die Tea" Joey confessed.

"Okay, let's go see our pals at the Game Shop" Joey said and started heading towards the door when Tristan stopped him unexpectedly.

"What do you need Tristan?"

"I need to tell you something".

"Okay, what it is".

"In private".

Joey, not understanding what Tristan wanted to tell him, let alone in privacy.

"So Tea, I have to tell something to Joey in private so would you mind, please?"

Tristan pleaded.

"It is something important?"

"Yeah, that is why I need to tell it to Joey in privacy Tea".

"Okay, I am going to start heading towards the Game Shop. So when you two leave, please make sure to lock the door behind you, okay? I don't want to come see that the house was robbed because you two were careless".

"Don't worry about a thing Tea. After our conversation is done, we will double sure the door is locked before we leave. OKay?"

"Okay, see you guys later" Tea said and grabbed her pink purse and left her two male friends behind. Both males saw Tea leave the house.

"So Tristan, what is that you need to tell me?"

"I have the suspicion that Tea likes Atem more than just a friend Joey. When you said Atem, Tea got a blush on her face and smiled".

This confession caused Joey's mouth to make an 'o' and then suddenly smiled wide.

"Then what are we waiting for. We should get them together Tristan".

"What the hell Joey. We don't know if Atem like Tea that way. We have to know in some way or another".

"Then how are going to do that Tristan? Got any bright ideas then?"

"Not right now. But we can't simply ask him upfront if he likes Tea more than a friend. I am thinking if we should ask Yugi to do the asking for us. Or leave both Tea and Atem in a room alone together and see if either one get the guts to confess to one another".

"That is an excellent idea Tristan. We should somehow find a way to put Atem and Tea in a room alone together and see what happens from there".

"Okay, I am going to call Yugi and see if Tea arrived at the Game Shop already" Joey said and again grabbed his cell phone from his pocket. He quickly dialed the Game Shop's number and heard it ring a few times before the voice of Yugi's appeared on the other side of the line.

"Game Shop".

"Yug', it's me Joey again. I have to tell you something major right now".

"What is that something major Joey?"

"I want us to somehow lock Atem and Tea in a room, together and alone and see if they are willing to confess to one another".

"WHAT? Joey, what the hell are you saying?"

"It's pretty obvious that Tea likes Atem but I want to know if he likes her back, you know, more than just a friend Yugi. And I and will be needing your help on this".

"And how are we going to do that Joey?"

"Well, I am thinking of playing truth or dare and when the bottle stops at either of them, I am going to say to go to your room and make a confession, _each._ I hope this will work".

"I'm kind of liking the idea. But not the idea of the possibility at the chance of them maybe doing _it_ at my room Joey. If the plan to have sex, then they should go to Tea's house and do it there".

"Alright then. Do you have an empty bottle somewhere?"

"I do a empty Coke bottle right next to me".

"Perfect. Okay Tristan and I will arrive at the Game Shop in a few minutes".

"Okay".

"Let's go Tristan".

Both friends left to the Game Shop 10 minutes away from Tea's house.

Upon arriving, Yugi was already waiting for them and both Tea and Atem were sitting on the floor in a circle with the empty Coke bottle in the middle.

"So, you guys are ready?" Joey asked his friends as he and Tristan sat down next to Yugi and Atem.

"Yes, we are ready Joey" Atem said, oblivious to what Joey, Tristan and Yugi had in mind for him and Tea.

"Okay, so who is going to start first?" Tea asked, looking around the males in the group, hoping that one of them start first.

"I'll do it" Yugi jumped in and started spinning the bottle around, landing on Atem.

"Oh, okay since it got Atem first I am going to ask you something" Yugi said, looking at the older teen.

"Okay, so what it is? Hopefully it isn't nothing embarrassing".

"It's not Atem. It will involve Tea".

"Tea?"

"Yes, I will give you a dare. This dare is to make you and Tea go to my room and make a confession each to one another".

"WHAT?!" both Atem and Tea screamed, not believing that little Yugi is telling them this.

"What? There's no harm in this you guys. Besides, there's no backing out on this. It's either do that dare or do something else that involves nakedness. Which one is it going to be?"

"I rather do the first one. Doing something naked is not my cup of tea" Tea confessed as she started to get up from her spot next to Atem.

"Well Atem you have to leave your seat and go to my room with Tea and confess".

"But what kind of confession?" Atem asked.

"Any will do Atem. But I am more hoping that it will be a _romantic_ confession that will be leaving your lips" Yugi said, earning him a glare from both Atem and Tea.

"I am not going to say that I like Tea" Atem absentmindedly said and quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

'Oops' he thought. 'Now I am going to get rejected by Tea'.

The rest of the gang were now speechless by Atem's action.

'Did he just do that' Yugi thought.

"W-what did you say?" Tea asked the ex-pharaoh, not believing what she said.

"That I like you. More than just a friend".

"Guess what Atem?"

"What Tea?"

"That I return those same feelings too".

This comment made Atem blush and very happy now that he got the girl of his dreams.

"Good job you two. Now step it up a notch, will you?" Tristan said, causing the rest of the friends to glare at him.

"What?"

"I'm happy for you two, really" Yugi said, getting up.

"I have the feeling that this truth or dare game was planned by you three, am I right?"

"You're very right Atem" Tristan answered him.

"Well , I am glad because I was scared of rejection".

"Me too Atem" Tea responded.

Both teens smiled at each other and quickly gave each other a kiss.

Atem was more than happy that now that Tea is now his. Developing feelings for her since Battle City and not saying anything was hard but since he was sharing a body with Yugi was too hard on him. He was also glad that his friends took action so that he and Tea would be together as a couple, not just friends. Tea, on the other hand, was beyond happy since Atem revealed his true feelings about her.

I have to say that this one-shot was quite rushed. If it is, I'm sorry!

Anyways, hope you guys like it.

Please read and reviews!


End file.
